Cinta Secangkir Kopi
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: "Kopi itu pahit. Sama halnya dengan cintamu. Cintamu pun juga pahit. Namun karena rasa pahit itulah yang membuat kopi menjadi enak dan jarang sekali orang menyukainya." YUNJAE - Short fic - END


Cinta Secangkir Kopi  
A story by ReDeviL9095

.

.

.

* * *

Malam ini angin musim dingin bertiup membelai tubuh lelahnya.  
Membalut sosok rapuh dirinya dalam selimut akhir bulan desember.

**_Cinta itu tak ubahnya secangkir kopi!_**

Adalah kalimat ambigu yang dia dengar dari kekasih sepanjang hidupnya. Dulu, ia tidak tahu menahu.. Tidak mengerti dan mencoba acuh pada perkataan si kekasih itu.  
Namun sekarang ia menyadari apa maksud dari cinta dalam secangkir kopi tersebut.

Bolehkah jika ia berasumsi begini;

_"Kopi itu pahit. Sama halnya dengan cintamu. Cintamu pun juga pahit. Namun karena rasa pahit itulah yang membuat kopi menjadi enak dan jarang sekali orang menyukainya."_

Kau tentu tahu kan efek setelah meminum kopi? Orang yang mengantuk jadi bersemangat.  
Yeah, Begitu pula cinta secangkir kopi darimu tadi yang mampu membuat dirinya yang awalnya lemah menjadi segar karena pahitnya.

Sungguh pun dirinya dulu tidak begitu suka dengan minuman berkafein yang bernama kopi. Ia memiliki masalah pada lambungnya dan ia tentu sangat peduli dengan kesehatannya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menukar kesehatan jangka panjang hanya demi secangkir minuman berwarna hitam pekat.

Namun untuk sekarang ia menyukai kopi seperti ia menyukai kekasihnya.  
Ia menggilai rasa pahit kopi seperti ia menggilai rasa pahit cinta dari kekasihnya.  
Ia menjadikan kopi sebagai candu setiap paginya seperti ia menjadikan sang kekasih sebagai candu pada malamnya.

Ya, ia mengibaratkan kekasihnya sebagai kopi.  
Pahit!  
Jarang sekali orang menyukainya. Namun jika kau sudah menyukai rasanya kau akan menjadi ketagihan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Seoul, 2013**

**. **

**. **

Orang bilang Jung Yunho liar..  
Kebanyakan dari mereka berpikir bahwa laki-laki matang dua puluh delapan tahun itu adalah seorang nakal yang gemar wanita. Tapi, itu hanya lah pendapat orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka memberi julukan kepada Yunho hanya dengan melihat dari tampilan luar tanpa pernah mau repot-repot mengetahui apa alasan Yunho berbuat demikian.

Orang awam memang boleh menduga.. Boleh menebak boleh juga mengira-ngira. Tapi tidak sepantasnya jika sekumpulan pengamat mata luar memberikan stempel buruk pada sosok yang belum mereka kenal sepenuhnya.

Setiap tindakan ada alasan. Setiap alasan ada pemikiran.

"Hyung!"  
Yoochun berlari kecil mengejar Yunho yang baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil kemudinya.

Yunho menaikan alis tebalnya menuntut penjelesan asisten Park atas ulah yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Aku lupa mengatakan padamu jika siang tadi dia menghubungi kantor dan mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu jam delapan malam nanti." Yunho mengangguk paham. Tak perlu dijelaskan pun ia sudah bisa menebak siapa itu 'dia' yang dimaksud Yoochun. Hanya satu orang yang biasa menghubungi dan meminta bertemu dengan Yunho sesuka kelakuan nya. Dan itu adalah 'dia'.

"Oke, terima kasih Yoochun-ah. Aku akan ke tempatnya setelah ini." Yunho memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan Lexus silver itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Sekarang jam tujuh malam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Itu artinya ia tidak punya waktu untuk pulang ke apartementnya sendiri hanya sekedar untuk mandi karena ia tahu betul 'dia' tidak akan pernah suka jika Yunho datang terlambat ke tempatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kesan glamour adalah tampilan luar yang sudah bisa dikatakan tidak mencolok lagi untuk sosok menawan penuh pesona yang masih terlihat bak remaja tanggung meski usia sebenarnya sudah akan memasuki kepala tiga pada dua tahun kedepan nanti.

Perpaduan tampan dan cantik adalah dirinya. Entah Tuhan mempunyai rahasia apa hingga menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai fisik mendekati sempurna yang mampu menimbulkan segala dosa.  
Benar bukan? Beautiful is sin. Keindahan memang memanjakan mata. Tapi dibaliknya ada ratusan ego yang berkuasa.

Yunho berjalan mengendap memasuki bangunan mewah yang terletak di lantai sembilan belas tersebut. Tak perlu heran bagaimana ia bisa menembus pintu depan dengan mudahnya. Ia biasa bertandang kesini. Tempat ini adalah miliknya juga atau bisa dikatakan milik 'dia' adalah miliknya juga. Ah atau lebih jelasnya milik Yunho yang memang sengaja dengan suka cita ia berikan kepada Jaejoong.

Apa sih yang tidak bisa kau berikan untuk orang yang kau sukai? Lagu klasik pun pernah mengajarkan 'asal aku sanggup apapun aku berikan yang penting itu bisa membuatmu senang'. Tsk.. Terlalu berlebihan memang tapi jika kau yang ada di posisi itu kau pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk bertindak seperti itu juga. Realitanya cinta itu buta.

"Kau sudah pulang?" adalah kalimat pertama yang menyapa telinga Yunho ketika ia baru saja melempar jasnya pada sofa cokelat mewah di ruang tamu.  
Ia melirikan mata sipitnya pada sosok indah yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan spatula teracung di tangan kanannya.

"Berapa kali aku bilang untuk sedikit saja peduli pada kerapihan, Jung Yunho! Ambil jasmu dan gantungkan pada tempat yang seharusnya!"

"Kau terlau cerewet untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki Jaejoongie."

"Itu karena kau terlalu jorok menjadi manusia!"

Mau tak mau Yunho berdecak kesal pada sambutan pulang kerja yang Jaejoong berikan hari ini. Kendati demikian sebenarnya ia menyukainya juga. Ia memang selalu menyukai apapun yang laki-laki menawan itu lakukan. Meski kelakuan menyakitkan sekali pun Yunho pasti diam saja. Hey~ ingat lah bahwa cinta itu buta. Yunho sangat menyukai Jaejoong dan ia selalu yakin bahwa Jaejoong pun menyukai dirinya sama besar seperti yang dia rasakan. Entah ini bisa dibilang naif atau justru keyakinan optimis dalam perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Angin malam meniup poni Jaejoong menjadikan surai kecokelatan itu sedikit acak-acakan namun menampilkan kesan sensual yang cukup berarti.

Seusai makan malam memang waktu yang dirasa tepat untuk duduk berdua dengan pasangan di beranda apartement sekedar untuk menyesap secangkir teh ginseng hangat sambil menikmati kelap-kelip lampu gedung yang menghiasi pemandang malam kota Seoul.

Bisa dibilang ini adalah kegiatan Jaejoong yang selalu dilakukan bersama Yunho jika lelaki Jung itu sedang bermalam di tempatnya. Kegiatan ini punya arti penting untuk keduanya. Setidaknya setelah mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan harian yang sudah dilalui, mereka masih memiliki beberapa jam untuk bercengkrama, betukar pikiran dan jika memungkinkan bisa juga sebagai cara memadu kasih serta membangkitkan romantisme perasaan masing-masing.

"Apa rencanamu untuk besok Yunho-ah?" Jaejoong menghisap rokoknya pelan dan menghembuskan asapnya pelan juga. Setelah perut terisi memang rokok akan menjadi pencuci mulut untuk seorang penikmat nikotin sepertinya.

"Seperti biasa. Aku akan menikmati pekerjaanku dan menjalani hidup monoton di kantor yang mungkin memang sudah menjadi takdirku."  
Yunho tersenyum kecut. Memang apa lagi? Hidupnya memang datar-datar saja.

"Seharusnya kau memiliki rencana atau sedikit ruang untuk melakukan hal yang kau sukai."

"Hal yang aku sukai itu kau. Aku sudah memiliki ruangku disini bersamamu." Jaejoong terkekeh. Sosok yang tengah mendekapnya ini memang sewaktu-waktu bisa bermulut manis seketika.

"Kau bukan sedang merayuku kan?"

"Ah... Jadi kau merasa sedang dirayu eum?"  
Yunho menolehkan wajahnya karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menghembuskan asap rokok tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar Jung Yunho. Kau selalu membalik pertanyaan seenak perutmu."

"Tentu. Aku adalah Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho yang kau cintai."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia mendengus sambil mencibir,  
"Sepertinya jamur yang aku masak tadi beracun. Kau mabuk karena salah makan eoh, Yunho-sshi?!"

"Diam lah.. Mungkin sebenarnya yang mabuk itu kau. Kau terlalu banyak meracau."

"YAH-"

"Aku merindukanmu Jaejoongie.. Sini aku peluk lagi!"  
Jaejoong hanya mampu menelan kembali kalimatnya ketika sepasang lengan kekar Yunho kembali mendekap pinggang ramping miliknya dan memposisikan letak duduknya tepat di pangkuan Yunho.

.

.

* * *

BearHug

ReDeviL9095

埔心，台灣 - Sabtu, 21 Desember 2013


End file.
